1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a drive unit for an electrically assisted bicycle that uses a motor output as an assisting power.
2. Background Information
One example of an electrically assisted bicycle is disclosed in German Patent Publication No, DE 10 2010 028 667 in which the electrically assisted bicycle uses a motor output as an assisting power to drive the bicycle. In the electrically assisted bicycle disclosed in this German Patent Publication, a pedaling force, which is inputted by the pedals, is transmitted through the transmission mechanism and the transmitted drive force is then combined with a drive force from the motor. The combined drive force is then transmitted to a rear wheel of the bicycle to rotate the rear wheel.